A new Beginning Ignites new Revelations
by B.W Phillips
Summary: Two mares embark on a great adventure through the times of youth into one day controlling their own kingdom and will learn of elements of harmony that will do them great good as they start a revolution to overthrow the very evils of the kingdom in a story that is both well written and contains no sexual content of any sort with freshly written characters while making use of others.


A new Beginning Ignites new Revelations

Authors Note: I don't own any content or characters listed from the show My Little Pony Friendship is Magic as it is copyrighted by Hasbro and developed by Lauren Faust please keep this in mind as you read.

Chapter 1: Within my Dark World Fills a Dark Void

A young mare finds herself in a world that for now is filled within darkness and chaos. For this very land is called Equestria and is ruled only by those who wish to cause destruction and actively oppress. However soon two young mares will enact on a revolution to both restore peace and bring the very land of Equestria into a time of peace and harmony for all. These two young mares go by the names of Celestia and Luna. They will learn to teach others of the very oppressed world they currently dwell in and discover the powers of harmony and friendship. However this will be tough as in this very world Luna and Celestia are alicorns and they are illegal within the land of Equestria. As a response to this they live in a location where they will never expect an alicorn to live. The land is ruled by the monarch king Discord and the crystal empire on the other end of Equestria ruled by king Sombra. Now comes this tale that will tell about the journey they will embark on.

"Celestia mother and father are gone for their work shift it's time to get up" Celestia was now waking up to find herself in bed with her sister Luna trying to get her up from her slumber with a familiar setting and restoring her thoughts of where she was. Luna and Celestia lived in a cabin within the Everfree forest with their mother and father Celestia looked around to find a room with two beds and a desk on one end of the room with a rug and wooden door on the other. "Sister what adventure awaits today will we sneak out again or just stay home and take a walk in the forest" said Celestia. "Well I have gotten news that the royal guards will be searching to find alicorns soon it might not be a good idea but we always disguise in dark robes so I doubt they will recognize us anyways" replied Luna.

Celestia was now thinking of some of the activities they have done in the past before they grew up and would sneak out into town. They had a map of Equestria on the left side of the room near the door with candles that were either unlit or fading in the coming light of the sun that would be the only daylight visible from the Everfree forest. Luna and Celestia shared many of the same interests and both wanted to one day rule over a kingdom of their very own. "Luna we could go out to town besides it's small and likely the royal guard can't make it out this far on such short notice" was Celestias suggestion. Luna was thinking that they could go out to the bakery to get some fresh bread, especially with the stale bread that father usually leaves on the table before him and mother leave for their work rotation. "Celestia why not go to the bakery and gather some fresh bread to help support our stomachs". Celestia agreed and had no room to argue with Luna especially since it had been a while since they had anything fresh or even tasted like it came from a bakery at all.

Celestia and Luna went out of the room and walked past the small kitchen that was only large enough to fit the average family and past the small living area that contained only an empty chair and a writing table with an unused quill and dabs of ink spilled on the table. By this point the darkness had returned to the Everfree forest so Celestia and Luna had to get a candle from the living area to support any light or even travel in the tight corridor that was the cabin. Luna and Celestia finally reached a small closet next to their parents room which kept the dark robes they had come to disguise themselves in. "Luna do you think we will ever meet anyone in town it's always been just me and you". Celestia would always give a nod or say maybe one day in response and did the same thing this and Luna had gone out of the invisible safe zone known as that little cabin out into a world much larger however cruel in that very sense. Ahead they could first see a pony made trail that Luna and Celestia had spent an entire summer cycle making. On the long walk Luna was thinking of how it would be like to just live the average life and not have to live in a cabin away from society.

However most of all Celestia had always wondered what it would have been like to go to school. What it would have been like to learn read and write around other young ponies and not have their parents teach them the very skills. Celestia always daydreamed about going to school and making friends as well as having that one teacher they would hate and those ponies that would always prey on the weaker ponies or anyone who was different. The only problem was that they didn't know what it was like and wonder if they ever will. Eventually they began to get closer as they could see some signs of buildings in the distance. at this point they could even begin to see a few limestone sidewalks. Every pony seemed to walk in an orderly fashion that reminded them of a line that would never end and keep going. While outside the few limestone lined streets few ponies stood. Some ponies seemed to dress better than others with one pony who was even trying to pickpocket along one of the street edges. Luna and Celestia approached it like they usually do which is to walk at a pace good enough to blend in and keep going without saying a word so that no pony approaches them or seems to find them suspicious. They went down an alley on the east side of the town with some torn out signs along the path. One of them seemed to be a run down bar without a door and the smell of alcohol still coming out.

Eventually they crossed this path and could now see the bakery. They went in to find a small building with some tables on one side and a counter with ovens and cases lined with bread on the other. They went to pay for their loaf of bread. As they walked out the taste filled their hearts with joy. Happily they walked away from the bakery but found something else that caught their attention. It was an advertisement for a unicorn levitation show that was actually approved by Discord himself. "Luna are you thinking that we should see some form of entertainment. Luna seemed to agree and it was decided that they would go to this event. Now they were taking another route to another part of town that they had never crossed before. They could see more Limestone roads with ponies walking in yet another line down. They could see the occasional pony who was on the streets begging for even a coin of money and making claims they were starving. However what shocked Celestia and Luna the most was a young colt beside one of the alleys.

Since Celestia and Luna still had some money left over they had debated if they should spare a coin or two for the child to eat. They went to hand the coins to the colt who had a smile on his face now for such generosity. As they walked off they caught sight of something that would catch them off guard and would shock them of such brutality. They caught sight of royal guards of Discord which was something they never expected to see. "Hey mares in the robes over their you should be in citizen training not out in the streets with such dark clothing" said one of the royal guards. Not only this but they could see an alicorn being hauled onto a stage set up by the royal guards. The alicorn was a colt who looked no older than Luna or Celestia. He was now in a restrained position on a solid platform with the colts head and hands on what looked like some sort of restraining device. After this a guard on the stage began announcing "attention all citizens this colt has been found guilty of treason for being that of an alicorn by the almighty Discord now he must suffer humiliation and then imprisonment for such crimes" . Just then something Celestia nor Luna expected had taken place. Their horns began to light up and the stage began to shake. "Over their" yelled one of the guards now pointing towards Celestia and Luna.

The colt was now set free and had managed to sneak off in the distance while the guards were now going after Luna and Celestia. They ran off first down the street but the guards were already gaining ground with their swords drawn chasing after them. "Illegal usage of magic will be met with imprisonment under the order of discord" yelled one of the guards in the distance. They decided it would be best to run into an alleyway knowing that the guards would more than likely not check down a damp alley. Suddenly the same colt that they had given coins to earlier had peaked his head out of the alley telling them to hurry into the alley and that he knew a place they could hide before the guards caught up. They followed the colt into the alley without hesitation knowing it was likely the safest route. The boy then took them into what seemed to be a small opening near one of the backlot buildings in the alley. "In here hurry before they find us" said the colt. They hid in the dark building for what seemed like forever until they could hear the guards near them. Luckily it didn't sound like there were more than two or three and they soon passed by and only took a peak in the building while Celestia and Luna were well hidden with the colt. They knew it was now safe but only one question remained who was this young colt.

Finally after a moment of pause the colt got up and lit a candle revealing some nearby light. The building looked to be of an abandoned apartment or living quarters of sorts. The colt had finally spoke again "I saved you because of such generosity you showed to me and I have somepony here I need to show you" said the young colt. He took off a blanket of some old furniture to reveal another figure they had just recently seen.

Thanks everypony for reading and keep in mind I plan to write more if you have anything positive or negative to say I take both and will kindly fix any criticism within the next chapter as I am already working on it. If you enjoyed it please show support as I write more and love writing fictional stories even ones that don't do with ponies but I wrote this after becoming a brony a few months back and decided to contribute to the rising number of MLP themed Fan Fiction. Before writing this story I actually drafted out most of the story then started writing it deciding from the beginning that it should be an origin story of Luna and Celestia.


End file.
